A baker and a Freak
by saiyukigurls
Summary: Iris and Dexter Douglas had been friends all through highschool but what happens when she finds out his secret!
1. Chapter 1

Character name: Iris

Date/and or birthplace: Washington DC, Maryland

Gender: female

Height: 5'5"

Hair: Long mocha brown

Weight: 115lbs.

Race: Shawnee Indian

Age: 21

Eyes: Violet

Morality: she has a very good sense of morality, but it's sometimes hard to see because of her sarcastic nature, especially when she's around Freakazoid.

Distinguishing Features: Her eyes, because it's very rare to see someone with her ethnic background have violet eyes.

Lifestyle

Eating habits: She eats like a normal person, but eats large amounts because she has a high metabolism and she really likes to cook.

Exercise Habits: She doesn't exercise very often but she does go on long walks whenever she either wants to blow off steam, or just to look around.

Good Habits: She's very family oriented

Love life: …maybe

Goals: To own her own bakery shop. Again, she loves cooking!

Hobbies and Interests: Cooking, Singing (when no one's around), listening to jokes and/or telling them (she has a great sense of humor)

Sleeping Habits: she's a very heavy sleeper (Freak found that out the hard way) once her head hit's the pillow she is out for the count! You can set off a bomb and she'd never even know it.

Spending Habits: she only spends money on what she needs. She only splurges when she absolutely can't live without something.

Bad Habits: She's a daydreamer, she can be completely zoned and not realize it until somebody waves a hand in her face. (Freak's learned that one real quick too.)

Personality

Likes: Freakazoid (but won't admit it) , cooking, and she enjoys swimming in the summer.

Hates: nosy people, cannot stand people who use her to get to Freakazoid (Freak doesn't like it either), and the Lobe (he's actually kidnapped her on one occasion and he annoyed her to insanity)

Fears and Weaknesses: She's mainly afraid of Freak getting hurt most of the time she follows him or she'll send Cosgrove out to find him. Her weakness is Chocolate Peanut butter Devil's Cake.

Insecurities: her heritage, some people give her a hard time about being Native American and she seems to take it very personally. (Freak knows this and I don't think he likes it)

The people she hangs out with: She mainly hangs out with people who are comfortable with themselves and have a very laid back personality just like herself, but she makes a few exceptions when it comes to people like Dexter Douglas and other odd balls especially if they're being bullied by the "popular people"

The kind of entertainment she enjoys: She's an eclectic when it comes to entertainment. She enjoys reading, crosswords, and sudoku, but she also enjoys music and romance comedies, it all depends on what mood she's in.

Greatest Worry: Freakazoid not making it in a fight against evil

Deepest Desire: becoming Freak's sidekick

Interesting Quirks: she has a tendency to bite her lip when she's thinking

What would she say or do to the following if they met face to face:

A ghost: She's seen weirder things (like Freakazoid)

Best friend: Happy go lucky fun time!

A rude waiter: I don't think I should say because it would not be pretty! (Freak would be most upset about this!)

God: She's going to heaven she'd be pretty cool about it…I think

The President of the Untied States: No Comment

Bill Gates: She would bake him a cake and write "You're a nerd" in icing!

A talking dog: She would probably carry on a conversation with it! (Freak's insanity has rubbed off on her!) She'd ask it questions like "Why do they lick themselves?"

An attractive member of the opposite gender: She only has eyes for Freakazoid and Dexter!

History

Family: She gets along really well with her family. Again she's very family oriented!

Parents: I don's have name for them just yet!

Married: NO!

Siblings: she's an only child but she has a lot of cousins!

Children: Not until she's married!

Education History: She's mostly been home schooled, but during high school she attended Harry Connick High School and graduated at the top of her class. she's now attending a Culinary art school and working part time in a bakery to pay for classes.

Health History: She hasn't suffered many major injuries mainly just the usually cuts and bruises. She does sometimes suffer from nosebleeds during dry seasons (Freak found that out when he was fighting Cave Guy, and thought that she had gotten hit by the debris that had been thrown around) but it's nothing too serious.

Adolescence: She accidentally ripped her pants in front of Dexter when they were just starting out in High school, that moment (although awkward) kind of started their friendship.

Romantic History: she doesn't really have one for the very reason she spent time with Dexter and everyone from that point treated her differently, but she isn't really one to care about what people thought.

Personal items: The necklace she wears was made by her grandmother, she never takes it off! EVER! (Freak tried to take it to play keep away and Iris went ballistic!)

**That's what i have for my oc Iris! I hope you like it and her! **


	2. the good old days

**This story takes place a couple of years after Dexter Douglas has graduated from college, this has given him time for his body to fill out and now he actually looks like a normal individual. He's even did some working out (Freakazoid's orders). He's actually done a lot of changing, except he's still into computers. And when Dexter changes, so does Freakazoid, he's revamped his costume and actually looks like he's matured a little but, that's only slightly, he still hangs out with Cosgrove, and gets distracted easily but that's just apart of who he is. On with the story!**

The sun was blistering as sweat beaded off Dexter's neck; even Freakazoid was having trouble getting away from the heat. In Dex's mind Freak was melting into a puddle. '_We've gotta get out of the heat Dex' _Freak told his alter ego telepathically, '_I know, maybe we can go inside that bakery to get cooled off.' _he replied mentally and walked towards the glass door, when opening it he felt a wave of cool air blew in his face fogging up his glasses slightly, and giving him goose bumps.

Freak sighed in relief completely satisfied at the sensation then something caught his eye, _'Ooo! Yummy pastries!' _he squealed with glee his mouth watering slightly, just then a fresh batch of cookies was set in a tray to cool. Dexter inhaled deeply smelling the sweet aroma of chocolate chip completely entranced by how delicious they smelled. "Dexter? Dexter Douglas?" a voice behind him called, Dexter snapped out of his trance and directed his attention to the mysterious voice and spotted a young woman with brown hair and violet eyes holding a basket of muffins in her hands. Immediately Dexter knew exactly who it was.

"Iris hey!" Dexter said his lips curling into a joyful smile; Iris smiled back and cocked a playful brow at him when she saw how much he had changed. He was no longer the goofy teenager that she remembered. "Wow! I hardly even recognized you!" she said, finally setting the basket on the counter so she could hug her old friend. "Well, you've changed a lot to, I see you let your hair grow out." Dex added pointing at her long pony tail. '_Ooo! Pretty Pocahontas chick!' _Freak said as hearts formed in his eyes (**Note**: **this is a nickname Freakazoid gave her because of her Native American heritage)** Dexter ignored the comment and continued chatting away with her, "So you're still baking huh?" asked Dex, Iris nodded "Yeah I'm actually attending a Culinary art school this job is just to pay for the classes." she replied dryly, Dexter cocked a question brow, and Iris raised her hands defensively "It's not that I don't like working here, it's just I'd like to own my own bakery one day ya' know?" she exclaimed shoving her hands into her jean pockets, just then a gruff voice called out "Iris! I'm not payin' you to stand around and flirt with the costumers! Now do your job!" Iris rolled her eyes at her manager making Dexter chuckle lightly.

"That's also another reason why I want to open my own shop." she muttered, Dex laughed again and shook his head in disbelief. "it's good to see your personality hasn't changed." he told her, Iris smiled and walked behind the counter to the cash register "Well do you still have the same sweet tooth like you did high school?" she asked him playfully as she leaned against the counter in a challenging stance, Dexter just smirked slightly (which he rarely does!) "Absolutely especially when you're baking!" he told her, his eyes never leaving hers. "You're such a dork Dex!" she told him laughing slightly as she grabbed two chocolate chip cookies and placed them in a white paper bag. Dexter gladly accepted and went to reach for his wallet, when Iris stopped him "It's on the house." she whispered and winked sweetly at him, Dex smiled but took out his wallet anyway and placed a reasonable tip in the tip jar and went out the door waving good bye to an old friend.

**This is the end of part one I'm not very satisfied with it but I'm positive it's gonna get better, it's just that I haven't written anything in a really long time and I'm just now trying to get back in the swing of it anyway I hope you enjoy and I promise to post more as soon as possible! **


	3. Chapter 3

Dex continued down the street a big smile on his face, joyful to see Iris again. '_Aw! Dex has a girlfriend!' _Freakazoid said teasingly to his alter ego, Dexter just rolled his eyes _'She's just a friend Freak, so don't get any ideas!' _Dexter replied scolding him slightly. '_Oh come on, she's gorgeous! Let's date her!' _the blue lunatic said "NO!" Dex yelled aloud; the computer genius blushed deeply, extremely embarrassed when a few people gave him strange looks. _'Smooth move genius!' _Freakazoid said with a giant grin 'You won't get this cookie if you don't stop talking.' Dex said shaking the bag a little, Freak opened his mouth but immediately closed and sat down pouting. Dex smiled to his small victory of peace and quiet but he knew it wouldn't last long. 'Dex can we see her tomorrow?' Freakazoid asked him, leaning on his hands to keep him balanced his eyes blank and out of focus, Dexter paused as if to think about it. She was his only friend during high school, it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit, especially since he was crushing big time. 'I knew it!' Freak said with a smile making Dexter blush 5o shades of red 'You are too Freak!' 'Yeah but I'm not afraid to admit it!' and with that they continued to argue the rest of the way home.

When Dexter finally made it hom to his apartment he was exhuasted. Arguing with a blue skinned loonatic is hard work. Dex plopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the tv. The light illuminated the room as Dexter flipped through to find something entertaining, eventually he gave up setting the remote down and headed towards the kitchen. he ripped open the bag of cookies then grabbing a glass went to the fridge for the milk. After pouring himself a glass he put the milk back in the fridge, grabbed the cookies and headed for the couch. 'Wait Dex! I think I saw something on the counter!' Freak said forcing Dex to turn around (by taking over his actions) 'Freakazoid! Hey!' Dex scolded as he tried to take control of his body once more. 'Dex shut up and look!' Freakazoid said bluntly and pointed to a letter set neatly on the counter. 'You didn't pick up the mail today did you?' Freak asked a little more than concerned 'I didn't.' Dex replied looking cautiously around the room Freak pretty much did the same 'Well i guess we should open it after all it is addressed to you.' Freak said shrugging letting out a few nervous giggles, Dex just rolled his eye and carefully picked up the letter and opened it. 'What's it say?' Freak asked looking down curiously. "Fine i'll read it aloud." Dex replied irritably.

_"Dear Dexter,_

_This is your old friend Gutierrez. I am sending this letter to you because __I have something that you will want back. _

'what?' Dexter tightened his grip on the letter and continued to read more intently.

_You will come to the address on the back of this letter with no followers, also you will not turn into Frakazoid_

_and you will do as I say or your little flower will become nothing more than withered old weed._

'He needs to practice on his enligsh and grammar skills.' Freak complained not concerned in the least. Dexter mentally kicked him in the shins recieving an agonizing yelp. 'You do know what he meant by flower right?' Dex asked praying the his alter-ego was on the right page, 'ummmmmm...Nope! not a clue!' Freak said shrugging 'IRIS' NAME IS ALSO A FLOWER IDIOT! YOU HAVE ALL THE KNOWLEDGE OF THE INTERNET WHY DON'T YOU USE IT EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!' Dex yelled, completely flustered with the whole ordeal 'Ok ok! I'm sorry! Calm down we'll just go save her, he said the address was on the back right?' the Freak said calmly trying to get Dex to relax. 'Yeah but that doesn't make it any easier for us he doesn't want me turning into you!' 'oh...that is a problem!' the blue man said rubbing his chin in a thinking manner Dex let out a frustrated groan before grabbing his ad running out the door to his apartment. '_whoa! Dex calm down man!' _Freakazoid said trying to get his alter-ego to chill; _'Shut up Freak!'_ was not what the response he expected.

The blue loonatic had never seen Dexter like the before, he knew Dex from the inside out; after all he was him. It was then he realized how much Gutierrez got under his skin, kidnapping his family was a big mistake (although they were ignorant to everything going on around them) but this was even worse! This one eyed maniacal creep, just threatened to hurt his best friend; the only person who saw him as unique and special (even without knowing his secret); Gutierrez was gonna beg to be dragged away to the fiery pit of hell! _'Thank God I made him start working out!' _Freakazoid thought to himself whil Dexter made it down the flight of stairs and out the door to the apartment complex to the street.

**Whew! ok chapter two is done! now onto the next! it'll be an interesting turn of events! and don't underestimate Dex or Iris just yet, both are a lot straonger than they look! You'll see that in chapter 3**


	4. He's such a weenie!

The abandoned schoolhouse was quiet and unsettling, Dexter scanned the outside of the building his breath heavy from running, his heart pounding in his ears. Freak had an uneasy feeling as he looked on, seeing the building decomposing. 'I don't know Dex; this place doesn't exactly scream evil hideout.' Freakazoid said to him; no response. Dex continued to walk towards the school calmly and cautiously. Freakazoid thought to himself bewildered by the lack of response, finally he'd had enough. 'Alright, talk to me Dex! You gotta say something for me to understand what's going on with you.' he said sternly his eyes were glazed with concern. Dexter finally stopped and sighed in defeat.

'Everything's a game to you isn't it?' he said softly. 'Gutierrez is the only enemy that has really been a threat to both of us.' He stated as his fingers curled into fists making his knuckles turn white. Freak's eyebrows furrowed even more his worry increasing. 'Dex… I'm sorry. I just feel it's necessary for me to lighten the mood. I never meant to make it seem like I didn't care.' The blue super hero said, mentally placing a hand on Dexter's shoulder. 'Thanks buddy, I needed to hear that.' Dex said smiling finally.

Suddenly, a hellish scream echoed through the building, Dexter and Freak's faces paled! Dex didn't give it a second thought and ran into the building trying to find where the scream came from! '_Dex! You gotta say it! Come on say freak out!' _Freakazoid shouted at him, Dex shook his head furiously as he ran down the decaying hallway "No! We don't know what Gutierrez will do if I turn into you!" he snapped rounding a sharp corner, then _BAM!_ Dexter and another apparition ran straight into one computer genius bolted up looking to see who it was that had run into him, to his disbelief it was Iris! Iris looked up and saw Dexter standing there, just as flabbergasted as she was. "Dex?!" she said, before bolting up and hugging him in a loving embrace. "What in the world are you doing here?!" she asked him her voice shaky, but none the less scolding. Dex didn't miss a beat "I got a letter from Gutierrez, saying if I didn't come he was going to kill you!" he told her, grabbing her shoulders calmly scanning her features for any severe wounds before returning his chocolate brown eyes to the girls violet ones.

Iris looked at him in utter confusion, "But I got the same letter, saying if I didn't come here, this Gutierrez guy was gonna kill you…" she said holding up the letter for him to see. Dexter and Freakazoid were bewildered "Then why did you scream?" he asked her cocking a brow, "Because I ran into two goons with guns and they scared the crap out of me!" she snapped putting her hands on her hips, just then, there came the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the very hallway they were standing in. Both of Dexter and Iris turned to one another and realized that this was nothing more than a set up! Gutierrez wanted Freakazoid dead, and he knew if he couldn't kill the Freak, he could at least destroy the very thing he cherished the most!

Dex wasn't even thinking anymore, he grabbed Iris' wrists and started running in the opposite direction; wrong move. The two were standing face to face with another one of Gutierrez's henchmen and another one had just arrived on the other side of the hallway. _'Dexter! Now would be the perfect time to say the magic words!' _Freakazoid said frantically as he stood there watching the horrid scene play out. Iris clutched onto Dexter's arm staying close to her friend, Dexter knew she wasn't scared, but she wasn't happy about their situation. "Aaah, Dexter! How nice of you to join us at last!" an all too familiar voice rang out, Dexter, looked in the direction of the voice and saw his arch nemesis standing beside one of his henchmen. Dexter's fearful look turned into one of hate and anger, it was bad enough when he tried to hurt his family, but this was where he drew the line! "What do you want?" Dex growled coldly through clenched teeth, Iris looked on with mild surprise; she could feel Dexter's entire body tense up when seeing this man. This wasn't the same Dex she new in high school, although he was afraid, he was also incredibly enraged.

"My, what a terrifying look Dexter, but do you really think that's going to phase me?" the older man said, with an amused sound in his voice. Dexter eyes flickered with rage underneath his glasses, "You have me, that's what you want right? All I ask is that you let Iris go." He said as calmly as he could, taking Iris's hand in his, pulling her behind him defensively, if they wanted to get to her they were going to have to go through him first! _'Dex, you gotta turn into me!' _the blue lunatic cried sternly, his eyes growing wide with worry '_what in the world are you waiting for?! Say it!'_ Dex looked behind him at Iris who stood there, puzzled by his actions. "Iris. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." Iris felt her body stiffen, the tone in his voice was calm…too calm. "WHAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?!" the young college girl yelled clutching onto Dexter's sleeve. "Dexter you're not planning on doing something mischievous now are you?" Gutierrez rang out a coy sound in his voice.

He was playing him, Gutierrez wanted Iris to see Dexter get hurt, he wanted Dexter to feel helpless in front of her, it was all a game to him; a sick minded game! The sad part though, was he was winning. Dexter whipped around fully to face Iris and grabbed her shoulders, locking eyes with her. "Iris I need you to trust me on this!" _'Dex, come on!' _Freak said his voice never hiding his frustration as he watched Gutierrez signal his men to train their guns on the two of them. "Look, I need to tell you something important, but we gotta get out of here first!" Dexter continued, ignoring the voice inside his head. _'Paging Dexter Douglas! Let's move!' _"Gutierrez wants me dead, and he'll do anything in his power to do that, even if it means using _you_ against me." he told her, cupping her cheek in his hand; her violet eyes still locked on him. "You are wasting time Dexter and that's not good!" Although the words that escaped the villains lips were calm and soothing, it felt like venom when it hit Dexter's ears, he glanced behind him to glare at Gutierrez menacingly, hoping that he'd get the message. He wanted to kill that man, and he was gonna make sure he knew it!

"Dex!" Iris's voice called urgently, as she gripped the collar of his shirt in her hands making him face her. "I don't care about any of that right now; all I want is to get out of here with my best friend!" She said to him sternly, her eyes flickered with determination, but he could see there was a slight hint of fear. Just like that Dex felt his heart nearly skip a beat, this girl stuck by him through everything and it took him until just now to realize that no matter what he did she would still be there for him. _'Ok buddy, you ready to have some fun?' _Dex asked Freakazoid, a smirk forming across his face as he turned to face his foe. _'It's about time; you came to your senses! Sheesh! Now say the magic words!' _the blue superhero said to him with excitement and relief ringing in his voice. Gutierrez sneered, he knew that look anywhere. He was going to do it; he was going to turn himself into Freakazoid! "MEN, FIRE! DON'T LET HIM TURN INTO THE FREAK!" he yelled pointing a finger in their general direction. Without warning Dexter yanked his sneaker off and launched it at Gutierrez's head, which caused him to tumble slightly, this gave Dexter the opportunity he needed to run! Quickly he grabbed Iris and bolted for the exit as guns began to ricochet of the walls. "Get them you idiots!" Gutierrez growled angrily as he rose off the floor pointing and angry finger at the two retreating figures. The henchmen obeyed and sprinted after them, guns at the ready!

'_Nice shot Dex!' _his alter-ego quipped, giving a slight nod of approval. _'Now, how about you say those magic words so we can get this show on the road!'_ Dexter halted momentarily and turned to Iris. Iris nearly ran straight into him when he stopped, "Why'd you stop?! Dex we have to go!" she scolded him, her voice frantic as she tried to push him further towards the exit. She didn't want to be there and she knew he didn't either but he stood his ground. "Iris!" he started grabbing her shoulders, the action was firm, but still gentle. "Look, you're gonna see something that's…. a little weird okay?" he stated simply rubbing the back of his neck; they could hear the henchmen coming up on them again. Iris looked at him like he had grown another head on top of his shoulders, but he knew there were going to be plenty more after this. _'Ready Freak?' _he asked the blue loon mentally, Freak nodded vigorously and grinned his usual goofy grin; rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Dex, they're getting closer!" Iris said, still trying to get him to move. Then; "FREAK OUT!"

All of the sudden Iris could feel a bright light engulfing the two blinding her momentarily; but the light soon went as quickly as it came, revealing a familiar blue skinned, goofy superhero. "uh…Dexter?" those were the only words that she could even begin to say before, Freakazoid stormed off down the hall, quickly he stopped and looked back at his alter-egos friend, his eyes were serious and stern, which was unusual for him, but at the moment nobody really cared. "Iris, get out of here and call the cops! I'll handle this!" he scolded before turning around and began sprinting down the hall leaving her. Although stunned and still very confused, Iris's adrenaline was pumping and shooting off signals in her brain to get the hell out of there, and she wasn't questioning it! Soon she found herself outside of the decaying building it and grabbed her cell phone. Numbly, her fingers dialed 911 as whipped her head back around to stare up at the ominous structure. _'911, what's your emergency?' a calm voice asked on the other line. 'finally!' she thought to herself, before answering. _"There's an emergency down here at the old Harry Connick High School! It's Freakzoid!" she stammered almost yelling at the operator on the other line, finally he replied back. _'Ok, just stay calm, were sending back up.'_ Iris thanked the operator and hung up, all that was left was for to wait impatiently for the police and/or Freakazoid; she didn't have to wait long. All of the sudden she saw a figure fly directly out a window shattering the glass and landing hard onto the unforgiving ground with a thud! Iris's eyes widened seeing the henchmen on the ground moaning in pain, but quickly her attention was re-directed to the window. Freakazoid came walking up dragging behind Gutierrez behind him, by the collar of his cloak, before throwing him out as well.

Ignoring the men as they laid there nearly unconscious, Iris continued to watch the blue man in red as he jumped out of the window, landing gracefully onto his feet, the look on his face was what really got her attention. He looked furious, his eyes were blazing; his jaw tightened as he stalked towards them, his entire radiated the anger and hatred he had against them; just like…."Dexter?"

** WOW! I haven't written anything in a LONG time, but I haven't been on much! This one i think might be the longest chapter so far, and i do promise there will be more, but i'm having computer complications so I don't know when i'll be able to get another chapter up on ANY of my stories, but it will happen that i promise you! I hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it! **


End file.
